<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Play a Game by AgresteBug, Fantasy_Pens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750754">Let's Play a Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgresteBug/pseuds/AgresteBug'>AgresteBug</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Pens/pseuds/Fantasy_Pens'>Fantasy_Pens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, Identity Reveal, Some Humor, Treasure Hunting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgresteBug/pseuds/AgresteBug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Pens/pseuds/Fantasy_Pens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They know the truth, and have decided it's time to come clean once and for all. But how? That was the question. An idea sparks and now the adorable, still oblivious, dorks are on a hunt across Paris to find the precious treasure at the end. GAME ON!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>January 2021 - Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaFC/gifts">JuliaFC</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MiniNoire: Hey guys! I'm back after a nice two weeks of rest from college and writing and I sure hope that I can get some stories done soon, though I am planning to take it slow. Also, thanks a lot to Bug for providing me the wonderful opportunity to work with her, it was such a fun collaboration! And to JuliaFC for the lovely prompt, I absolutely loved brainstorming over it with Bug! Hope you like the story!!</p>
<p>AgresteBug: Hey everyone! The first ever MiniBug collaboration!! WHOOO!!! Here's another story to add to the collection! A big thank you and all the loves to Mini for bringing this idea to life! I absolutely loved working on this story with you! JuliaFC!! This one's for you! Sorry it's so late but here it is with more to come! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An elbow hit his arm and pulled his gaze away from the beautiful pigtailed girl across the commons, who was talking and laughing with Alya.</p><p>“Dude, if you stare at her any harder, she might just vaporise under your gaze,” Nino teased, his lips twitched up in a smirk.</p><p>Adrien sighed, trying to ignore the urge to look back up at <em> her </em> again, “I can’t help it.”</p><p>“My man’s got it bad. Just ask her out already!” Nino pressed for what seemed like the... millionth time this week.</p><p>“You know I want to, it’s just…” he trailed off, losing the fight as his eyes found her easily, her smile like a beacon drawing him in after a stormy night. “I want it to be special. I want her to know how much she really means to me, how much she has always meant to me.”</p><p>Nino put a hand on his shoulder, “She knows. Hell, everyone knows. Even the people on Pluto know that you love her like crazy. It’s not like you do a good job of hiding your feelings about her.”</p><p>Adrien’s hand subconsciously went to rub at the back of his neck, knowing that Nino couldn’t be more wrong. He was sure that Marinette had no idea how he really felt. Specifically, this part, the civilian part of her, didn’t know just how tight a hold she had on his heart.</p><p>A few weeks ago, he’d had a riveting revelation as he watched Marinette sitting alone watching the sunset after one of their group outings. The soft joy in her eyes, the warm smile, the way his heart threatened to claw its way out of his chest… those had only been the trigger. By the time night truly fell, and his mind raced with thoughts of the only two girls who had ever made him feel this way… he knew without a shred of doubt left in his heart.</p><p>Marinette was Ladybug.</p><p>He had started watching her during akuma attacks, and it only confirmed what he knew. It had taken this long to work up the courage to tell her the truth. He knew how important her identity was to her, and if she knew that he knew, he didn’t know how she’d react. But he also knew that dragging this secret out would only come back to bite him later.</p><p>He loved her, and it was time that he showed her just how much he truly did.</p><p>“You don’t understand. It’s <em> Marinette </em>. Amazing and talented, smart, courageous, beautiful Marinette.” Adrien could hear the way his voice lowered into a whisper, as though the words themselves would end all hope, “She has no reason to see me as anything more than a friend.”</p><p>Nino rolled his eyes, his voice stern. “For the sake of our friendship, I am telling you...” </p><p>Adrien was suddenly (and forcibly) turned sideways on the bench so that he was eye to eye with his best friend. “Ask. The. Girl. Out. You are a ridiculous romantic, surely there is something in that weird stew pot of yours that would be enough to surprise Marinette and make things special. You are a literal teen cover model. It will be easy!” </p><p>“It’s not impossible, dude.” Nino chuckled, “It’s not like you are a cat on a treasure hunt.”</p><p>Adrien ducked his head, opening his mouth to protest when the idea hit him. </p><p>Cat on a treasure hunt.</p><p>Just <em> purr-fect </em>!</p><p>The blond stood up quickly, a wide grin spreading on his face. “Nino! You are a genius! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”</p><p>“Uh, you’re welcome?” came the uncertain reply.</p><p>“You’re the best, dude.” Throwing finger guns at his best mate, Adrien snatched his bag from the ground and took off, grinning ear to ear. The plan formed easily in his mind, and there wasn’t a moment to lose.</p><p>----</p><p>Ladybug watched, her head tilted to the side in confusion. Her cute, fur ball partner practically floated across the rooftops to head home. The echo of his excitement reached her and she shook her head with a fond smile. She settled at the edge of the Eiffel Tower, watching the last golden rays of light kiss the day farewell.</p><p>Stars blinked their way back into existence and Ladybug sighed heavily, laying back with her hands behind her head. Guilt plagued her thoughts. She had been right there, ready to tell him the truth, but the words had clammed up in her throat as usual.</p><p>He was her partner, her best friend. He’d seen her at her best and worst, more times than any other person. She trusted him with her life, and now she knew, she trusted him with her heart. She covered her eyes with an arm as she let out a heavy sigh.</p><p>So why was it so hard to talk to him? The image of his unmasked face filled her vision and she knew why.</p><p>Adrien was Chat Noir.</p><p>She knew it without a shred of doubt, especially after watching him during a few akuma attacks. Her fiercely protective and amazingly brave chaton, was also the genuinely kind, wonderfully sweet Adrien Agreste. There were little things Adrien did that she started noticing Chat Noir doing, and vice versa.</p><p>It was killing her to keep the truth to herself, knowing his identity and not letting him know that she knew. She felt like a terrible person, but at the same time, she was protecting him… wasn’t she?</p><p>A groan spilled past her lips. Her heart knew the truth. Her chaton deserved better than this. It was time to tell him. The question was how. How was she going to tell him the truth in a way that he’d believe her.</p><p>She loved him, both sides of him, and she knew that after all of her refusals to his previous proposals, she’d have to do something special. Something that would prove without a doubt that she wasn’t just in love with the face underneath. That it was his golden heart that made him who he was, and that drew her to him with no equal. </p><p><em>That </em> was the precious treasure she would fight for. Puns and all.</p><p>Her body lurched forward as she sat up, smiling brightly like a lunatic. The idea hit her suddenly, just the way the solution for a lucky charm did. She knew exactly what to do. </p><p>She quickly scrambled up to her feet, adrenaline coursing through her. The plan, if executed well, would turn out to be spectacular.</p><p>Hopefully she’d be able to pull this off, and be able to give him the love that he deserved.</p><p>The time for secrets between her and her chaton was finally over.</p><p>----</p><p>“And there, the last clue placed where it should have been. Spots Off!” </p><p>Red light filled the room for a fleeting moment, covering Ladybug and leaving behind Marinette in its wake. Tikki, her tiny kwami, zoomed out of her earrings, immediately flying over to hug her cheek.</p><p>“I’m so excited for this, Marinette!” she squealed, causing Marinette to giggle.</p><p>“Me too, Tikki!” Marinette quickly moved around the room, packing her stuff for school. It was a rare occasion for her to get up early in the morning, and she had full plans to surprise Alya by reaching school on time for once. “Just imagine, all this time me and chaton were just stuck in an intricate lovesquare! Now that I think of it, it is so cute yet so silly… it could have been a TV show trope for all we know!”</p><p>“But the best part is that you guys finally found each other, right?” The kwami said in an encouraging tone as she nibbled on a cookie.</p><p>“Well, not really.” Marinette paused in the midst of packing her school bag, a bittersweet smile playing on her face. “I mean, it is awesome to know that my Kitty and my Prince are the same person, and the fact that they love me is just...it is like a pile of cherries on top of the cake! But…”</p><p>“But what, Marinette?” Tikki flew over to her to sit on her head, her voice full of concern. The kwami’s little presence served to be a great comfort, and Marinette resumed packing her stuff.</p><p>“It’s just that, Tikki, he loves <em> Ladybug </em>.”</p><p>“Which is you, Marinette.” Tikki reasoned. “So by extension, Adrien loves you. With or without the mask.”</p><p>The girl reached a hand up behind her neck, a nervous laugh escaping her. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. But still, you see…” She moved her hand randomly in the air, as if trying to speak her words out merely through gestures. Seeing Tikki eyeing her in confusion, she sighed.</p><p>"What if… what if I'm not enough?" She finished softly, "Chat Blanc said..."</p><p>Tikki cut her off, "Chat Blanc was akumatized and trying to hurt you. Adrien would never do that by choice. You trust him, don't you?"</p><p>Marinette looked up quickly, "Of course, with my life!"</p><p>"Then don't let the shadows of 'what ifs' cloud your decision Marinette. You deserve to be happy. And if you love Adrien the way I know you do, with all the passion of a thousand lives…" Tikki nuzzled her cheek, smiling when she floated back, "Make this a decision you'll never regret."</p><p>Marinette beamed, lifting her phone to stare at his picture. She made a promise to herself, and to him, that this would be the one choice that would define the rest of her life.</p><p>----</p><p>Marinette blinked, and blinked again. She could feel the flush on her face and hear the pounding of her heart. All the while, her eyes remained glued to Adrien's hand in hers as he pulled her away from the smirks and amused stares of their classmates. </p><p>
  <em> What was happening again?  </em>
</p><p>She couldn’t form a single word, but her thoughts raced untamed. It was like every little detail of just a few moments ago replayed in her head.</p><p>His hand going to the back of his neck. The slight shiver in his usually smooth and confident voice. The way he had barely made eye contact. And the tinge of pink on his cheeks that appeared seconds before he all but screamed the question at her.</p><p>“Can I talk to you, alone?”</p><p>The collective gasps of their classmates had Adrien going from pink to red in seconds. She had barely managed a nod of the head when he took her hand and pulled her out of the room with him. He took her with him just outside of the main doors, going down and around the side so that they would be out of sight.</p><p>He squeezed her hand when they stopped, but when he turned to face her, he didn’t say a word. He was just staring softly, almost like he was lost, yet content.</p><p>“A-Adrien?” She asked after a few minutes.</p><p>The small smile that had been slowly making itself known on his face turned into a nervous one, “Oh, r-right. I wanted to sask you,” he stopped for a second and instantly corrected himself, sounding shocked, “ASK, ask you, I wanted to ask you if, you… I mean, I plotwegoodlayamane? ”</p><p>Her eyes widened. </p><p>Adrien. </p><p>Adrien <em> Agreste </em>. </p><p><em> The </em>Adrien Agreste.</p><p>Was. </p><p>Stuttering. </p><p>Her mouth parted as she stared at him, seeing the nerves vibrate behind his intense green stare. Was he stuttering… because of her?!</p><p>Marinette blinked, clearing the shock stuck in her throat before asking to clarify, “You want to play a game?”</p><p>He nodded, covering his face in his hands, “I’m sorry Marinette, I’m so nervous, you must think I’ve completely lost my mind.”</p><p>“<em>You’re </em> nervous?” She asked shocked, her own nerves being forgotten in the face of seeing her prince, her chaton like this. She reached out and put her hand on his arm, telling him more lovingly than she cared to admit. “I’d love to play a game, but we kind of have to get back to class.”</p><p>He moved his hands, a shy smile returning, “I know, I’m sorry I,” he took a deep breath, putting his hand over hers where it still rested on his arm, “I meant this weekend… tomorrow maybe? I have an idea and I hope you’ll play along. I think it will be worth it at the end.”</p><p>She smirked, “Sure. I’m free tomorrow. What did you have in mind?”</p><p>----</p><p>Chat Noir stared at his partner, dumbfounded by the words he’d just heard, “A game?”</p><p>Ladybug was practically bouncing on her toes in excitement, “YES! Let’s play a game! Tomorrow? If you are free that is. I-I really want you to humor me on this chaton. It will be worth it, I promise.”</p><p>He took a small step back, an instinct telling him that he shouldn’t trust that bright gleam in her eye. Of course, he had no way to combat the allure of making her happy. Making her happy had been the sole purpose of his life for a long time. His figure relaxed and he tried to not be visibly disappointed.</p><p>Marinette had agreed to the game earlier this afternoon, so he knew she would be busy for a while. So then… why would she be asking to meet up with him tomorrow in their suits like this?</p><p>The best way to know would be to ask, rather than conjuring up weird reasons on his own.</p><p>“Given that I’m a naturally curious kitty, I’ll bite. What did you have in mind?” An instant smile erupted on her face as she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.</p><p>“Oh thank you Chat!” She squealed and moved away before he could hug her back. She opened her yoyo and pulled out an black envelope, sealed with a silver and green paw print sticker.</p><p>He chuckled, asking with a raised eyebrow. “And purr-chance, what might this be?”</p><p>She danced in her place, hardly able to contain her excitement, “It’s a clue! At noon tomorrow, open it. It will lead you to your next clue. There are four places you have to find, and each place will have your next clue.” </p><p>Her voice dropped to a soft whisper. “If you make it to the last place by sunset, I’ll have a surprise waiting for you.”</p><p>He grinned, “Curiouser and curiouser. You surely know how to make this cat purr.”</p><p>Ladybug smiled, but pointed at him sternly, “Promise you won’t peek at the clue until tomorrow!”</p><p>He held up two clawed fingers, giving her a flirty wink and silently kicking himself. Where was this confidence earlier when he was talking to her civilian self?! “Chat’s honor m’lady. I pawmise not to peek.” </p><p>He looked back down at the envelope in his hand, and his curiosity got the better of him. </p><p>“What brought this on m’lady? Not that I mind. I’m actually really excited about this little treasure hunt of yours.” He admitted, wondering if she’d come up with the idea after he spoke to her earlier, or if she was already planning it. It made his stomach flutter happily to think about.</p><p>Ladybug fidgeted slightly, “It was nothing much really, just... something I thought I needed to do,” her bluebells eyes fixed on his surprised gaze, “something that is long past due.”</p><p>“Bug…” he whispered, feeling his chest tighten. Her gloved hand cupped his cheek and she used the smallest pressure to have him bend down slightly.</p><p>She pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead, igniting a wildfire through his veins, “Have fun Kitty. See you tomorrow.” With that she turned and took off for home, leaving a madly blushing Chat Noir, with his heart clawing its way out of him as he stood there, trying to remember how to breathe.</p><p>----</p><p>Marinette buzzed around in her room, humming under her breath happily. She felt as if she was practically on cloud nine. After all, Chat had accepted playing the game with her! Just a day more, and finally, everything would be alright. No more secrets, no more lies. All the truth out in front of them, and their love would no longer have a rocky foundation.</p><p>The wait for a day might be biting away at her, but her heart believed that if anything, Adrien would be ecstatic at the end of this entire shenanigan. And seeing him smile was worth all the pain.</p><p>Just an evening more, and the wall between them would finally crumble down for good.</p><p>Marinette could not be any happier.</p><p>Though she still wondered what game Adrien had in his mind for the next afternoon. A part of her, the one that always thrived on her dilemmas, screamed at her stupidity. Her stupidity that had stemmed from her overexcitement and had led to her divulging the clue this early.</p><p>What if Chat decided to keep upon his first promise of playing with Marinette and neglected Ladybug’s game? What if Chat solved the game this evening despite her warning to wait, and he ended up at the place where the last clue was meant to lead him? Marinette had not yet even placed the treasure there -- she still needed to collect the gift from the shop tomorrow. </p><p>“...nette?” A small voice squeaked in the background, but it was lost in the thunderstorm that Marinette’s thoughts had created in her mind.</p><p>A treasure hunt with no treasure in the end would surely be a pathetic disaster.</p><p>Or what if… what if Adrien was so smitten with Ladybug that he called off Marinette’s game? Had Marinette just axed her own chances of getting Adrien to love the girl on both sides of the mask?</p><p>“Marinette!”</p><p>“<b> <em>ACK!</em> </b>” Marinette let out a shout as she was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts by the sudden male voice. Caught off guard, she tripped on her two left feet and the next moment, felt gravity tug her down mercilessly. She threw her arms out to break her fall and closed her eyes for the impact that she knew was sure going to be painful.</p><p>Something strong wrapped around her waist. But before she could understand what it actually was, there was a thump, a grunt, and Marinette felt as if the air had been knocked out of her lungs.</p><p><em> Clumsy as ever </em>, her brain unhelpfully supplied as she lay on the floor, cheek squished on the hardwood ground.</p><p>Hardwood ground that moved up and down periodically, in tandem with a dull thumping sound. A thumping sound that was somewhat in sync with her heartbeat.</p><p>
  <em> Wait a second… </em>
</p><p>Getting herself up slightly, Marinette looked down to find that her <em> pink </em> hardwood floor had suddenly turned jetblack, with colourful stripes etched across it. </p><p>An all-too-familiar undershirt.</p><p>Her gaze slowly travelled upward and upward along the shirt, <em> quickly </em> glided over the neck and the jaw and the lips that she <em> ohsowantedtokiss, </em> and finally found itself meeting the peridot gaze of the one and only Adrien Agreste.</p><p>Marinette blinked, and Adrien blinked back, a small smug smile on his face.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>With a loud screech (one that would have given a pterodactyl a run for its money), Marinette hastily clambered off Adrien. As he sat up, the girl quickly scooted herself on her butt along the floor until her back hit the chaise longue.</p><p>She had to keep her distance, ‘cause she was not sure about being able to control herself being in that much proximity to Adrien. Especially after knowing that he was her Kitty, too.</p><p>“A-A-Adrien!” Mariette squeaked out. “What brings you here?”</p><p>“Nothing much,” he spoke, getting up to his feet. Marinette followed suit, suddenly feeling a bit exposed in front of her crush and love. She had ditched her jacket earlier the moment she had come back from patrol, and even though it wasn’t the first time Adrien had seen her out of her usual ensemble (heck, he had seen her in her pyjamas for the sake of everything magic), Marinette felt conscious of how she looked.</p><p>And apparently Adrien was aware of the same too, for he kept his gaze down like a gentleman. Marinette noticed the white envelope he held in his hand.</p><p>“What is that?” she asked curiously.</p><p>“Oh this?” Adrien let out a breathy laugh. “This is the reason why I came.”</p><p>He extended the envelope out to her, and Marinette took it, confused. She turned it over in her hand, to find that it wasn’t a plain white envelope, but rather spotted with baby pink polka dots. A reddish pink seal secured the envelope together.</p><p>“This was the game I wanted to play with you, Marinette, Something akin to a treasure hunt, you see?” Adrien started. “I wanted to give you this clue, your first clue, tomorrow afternoon. But uh… something came up and well, you get it early! Bingo, I guess?”</p><p>Marinette managed to stifle a laugh at the sheer coincidence and her partner’s antics. What were the odds of both of them thinking <em> so </em> alike? It was as if the bond of the Miraculous had also synced their thought process, and honestly, Marinette couldn’t find it in herself to complain. </p><p>It was just so cheesy, just so cute, just so perfect.</p><p>“Yeah! This really is a Bingo!” She cheered on, basking in the warmth of Adrien’s smile. “So, I read the clues, find the place and get the next clue, and this repeats till I find the treasure, right?”</p><p>“Exactly.” Adrien nodded. “Though don’t worry, it is not too long a game. Only 4 places.”</p><p>Marinette felt her cheeks flush, the bright smile coming without her realizing, “Do I get a hint about these mysterious places?”</p><p>Adrien smirked, looking up with his hand to his face in a clear fake attempt of thinking, “Well, I feel like the clues are pretty obvious. I do in fact want you to find the treasure at the end…”</p><p>He opened his mouth, looking like he wanted to speak some more, before he shook his head, smiling. “I guess one hint won’t hurt.”</p><p>Marinette waited, excited anticipation making her nearly vibrate in place.</p><p>“All four places are connected.” Adrien finally told her, catching her eyes with a gentle smile.</p><p>“Connected.” Marinette repeated seriously, staring down at the envelope.</p><p>“You can open the clue at noon,” he told her, a devious look in his eyes, “I’ll give you until sunset to find the treasure. Think you are up for the challenge?”</p><p>He watched the fire ignite in the ocean of her intense stare, and his stomach flipped happily at the familiar ladybug determination.</p><p>“You bet I am.”</p><p>----</p><p>Stars glittered in the dark, velvety expanse of night. The city slept peacefully, unaware of the two, tiny magical beings who flitted around, their squeaks and giggles piercing the silence once in a while.</p><p>The red and the black blur zoomed around aimlessly for sometime more, before settling down on a chimney.</p><p>“Did your kitten look at the clue yet, Plagg?” The ladybug kwami asked as she munched on a cookie she had sneaked from her stash.</p><p>“Nuh, num an on,” came the gibberish reply.</p><p>Tikki laughed. “Eat before you speak, stinky sock,” she teased her counterpart, jabbing him in the stomach playfully. “Eat quick!”</p><p>“Hwey! Rufe!” Plagg snarked. He quickly swallowed his food. “You don’t know how to romance Camembert, Sugarcube. What a pity.”</p><p>“Woe sure is me... to have a partner like you,” she countered back, rolling her eyes in reply.</p><p>“Meowch! That hurt, sugar. Right here.” The Kwami of Destruction placed a small paw over the left side of his chest as he pretended to faint. Tikki laughed and gave him a small poke, at which he let out a hiss.</p><p>“You never answered my question.”</p><p>“Oh, I did. It was you who didn’t understand my wisdom,” Plagg winked. “But nah, the kid didn’t open the clue at all. Heck, he is so devoted to his lady, his Pigtails, that he shoved me in the sock basket when I pestered him to open the clue early!”</p><p>“Bet you loved that,” Tikki snickered.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Plagg said. “According to the lover boy, ‘noon means noon, Plagg. Not a second less, not a second more!’ Heck, he even has a reminder set for tomorrow at noon! I mean, which sane person does that?”</p><p>“Oh gosh, and here I thought my chosen was the only one paranoid,” Tikki mumbled.</p><p>“Wait, don’t tell me that Pigtails too...”</p><p>“Yeah, she has been on cloud nine ever since Adrien visited. And I had to lecture her to sleep, she was that excited!” Tikki exclaimed.</p><p>Plagg sighed. “Wow, just wow. That’s what we get for letting these two dorks dance around each other in a stupid Lovesquare.” </p><p>“I am excited as well as worried about what tomorrow holds.”</p><p>“As long as it involves Chaos, I’m game,” Plagg snickered. “That’s why I love Cheese -- no identity shenanigans, no headaches, no dilemmas. Just pure, unadulterated love.”</p><p>The red kwami crossed her arms. “So you mean to say that cheese is better than me, Plagg?”</p><p>“Mayb--HEY! No poking!!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One minute. </p><p>His tail snapped behind him, the only outlet to his annoyance. </p><p>She taps her foot on the ground, getting queasy with every passing second.</p><p>Why was one minute taking so long?!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tick tock. Tick tock.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Never had he been this irritated by the slow pace of the second hand on the clock.</p><p> </p><p>Chat Noir stood perched, hidden on top of the mansion as he stared down the clock on his baton, his grip tightening on the envelope. One minute. His tail snapped behind him, the only outlet to his annoyance. Why was one minute taking so long?!</p><p> </p><p>The alarm on his baton chimed suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Noon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A bright smile erupted on Chat’s face as he tore open the black envelope with shaking hands.</p>
<p></p><div class="achit">
  <p>
    <em>This is the place where we fought the heart of stone,  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> And you were by my side when I was all alone.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Heh. Easy peasy.</p><p> </p><p>Baton in hand, he took off from the roof at full speed. His target? </p><p>The great iron lady. </p><p> </p><p>His lady had made this far too easy for him, and he was sure that he would find his treasure before she found hers.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Across town, Marinette stood just outside the bakery, envelope in hand. She fidgeted on her feet, growing excited and queasy with every passing second. Her eyes were glued to the clock, trying to understand how a measly sixty seconds felt like it was dragging along for hours.</p><p> </p><p>The phone in her purse suddenly chimed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Noon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Marinette tore open her envelope with shaking hands, a bright smile erupting on her face, one that went unnoticed on the busy Saturday afternoon.</p>
<p></p><div class="mchit">
  <p>
    <em>When I was scared of crazy fans, you were there by my side.  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Near your house we met, and this was the place we found to hide.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Marinette turned tail and ran, a chuckle spilling out of her. Her silly chaton had thought she wouldn’t rise to the challenge? </p><p> </p><p>She huffed, triumph surging through her veins. She knew him the way she knew the back of her hand. </p><p> </p><p>She had this game in the bag.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Chat Noir growled low in annoyance, tapping his foot as he stood on the upper beams of the Eiffel tower. </p><p> </p><p>There was no clue. <em> Anywhere </em>. </p><p>Had he gotten the wrong place? </p><p> </p><p>No, it couldn’t be. This had to be it. Heart of stone. Stone Heart. Yes they’d defeated him the first time at the stadium, but this was where they captured their first akuma. Where he truly stood at her side for the first time, to prove that she’d never have to do this alone.</p><p>Chat looked up, and decided to make one more round up the tower. </p><p> </p><p>He jumped from beam to beam, rail to rail, double-checking every place to make sure he had not missed anything. His lady, after all, had a knack of being perfect. It would only make sense for her to use something special. Something that might not catch anyone’s eye in the first place, anyone except for him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em><strong>T</strong></em><b><em>HERE!</em> </b>” Chat suddenly shouted in excitement as his gaze was caught by something red and black at the top spire of the Tower. He almost crashed nose first into the spire as he overshot the distance in his excitement.</p><p>It was a red rose that had missed his sight in the first round of search. A bright green ribbon was tied around the long stem, and at the end was another black envelope.</p><p> </p><p>A claw teared open the top of the envelope and Chat Noir pulled out the next clue as he vibrated in place.</p>
<p></p><div class="achit">
  <p>
    <em>Here we had moments we can’t even miss,  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> At the top of this building we had our oblivious kiss.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>He pulled his baton out, smirking. “You weren’t even trying, were you, m’lady?”</p><p>Jumping towards the next destination, Chat Noir chuckled to himself. </p><p> </p><p>She had tied the clue to the top of the tower, right?</p><p> </p><p>He just hoped his princess found her clue easily.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>She was going to kill that stupid cat. For real.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the park was staring at her, and Marinette felt conscious under their gaze as she stood on the rim of the fountain. Yet, she continued to glare at the soft pink heart balloon... the balloon which was tied to the top of the fountain, with her next clue taped to it.</p><p> </p><p>Okay granted, she had tied her next clue to the top of the Eiffel Tower, but she was sure that he was going to be powered up! How in the love of magic did he expect her to get the damn balloon from the top of the fountain?</p><p>And that too while the fountain was <b> <em>ON?! </em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Marinette groaned, clutching at her face in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>An idea sparked in her mind and she looked around, scanning the park wildly. Something to her left caught her attention, and she didn’t waste any more time. She ran over, skidding to a stop and picking up the stick with a wide grin. It had a small branch sticking out of one side, and she could use that to pull the balloon to her. </p><p> </p><p>She raced back to the fountain and leaned up and up, trying her best.</p><p>A little more, <em> just </em>a little more….</p><p> </p><p>“Voila!” Marinette squealed as she pulled the balloon down with ease, her face split in a wide grin.</p><p> </p><p>A few people who had been watching her muttered soft ‘aww young love’ as she opened the envelope. She didn’t pay them mind; she had already lost too much time with the first clue.</p>
<p></p><div class="mchit">
  <p>
    <em>Decked in disguise, I would not have come here with another.  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> It was the place where I opened my heart to you, the first time you met my mother.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>She couldn’t get the clue. They had practically travelled around the entire city in disguise, from the time when he had been getting chased by fans. And… Adrien’s mother was long gone. Marinette had never met or even seen Emilie Agreste, except for the time when…</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened as it hit her. She pressed the letter to her chest, knowing instantly where she needed to be. Where the next clue was hidden.</p><p> </p><p>One glance at her phone had her taking off out of the park. If she didn’t catch the next metro in five minutes, she’d waste another half an hour waiting for the next one.</p><p> </p><p>It was a good thing she was always running. At least being late had one advantage.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Chat Noir looked up with a sour face at the looming building that was the Montparnasse Tower.  He debated within himself the most logical way to go up: scale the building, vault himself up, or just take the elevator? </p><p> </p><p>Scaling the building with sharp claws against glass… he inwardly cringed. His baton could reach all the way to the top, but the last time he had attempted a grand pole vault, he had gotten an earful from the civilians about ‘random metal sticks dropping on the road from nowhere’.</p><p>Not his proudest moment, of course.</p><p> </p><p>“Elevator it is, then.” The boy muttered to himself. But the question here was being discreet. And it really would not make sense if he solved the game meant for Chat while being Adrien, right?</p><p>A nearby cloth shop caught his attention, and a plan formed in his head.</p><p> </p><p>In the next five minutes, Chat Noir found himself in a nearby alley, trying on the beige coat that hid his face in its collar and touched his knees. His cat ears were expertly hidden under a brown hat. He looked at himself appreciatively, humming in approval.</p><p>“I didn’t know that clothes without rent were also included in the perks of being a superhero,” the boy muttered to himself as he stepped out of the alley, and entered the building.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the people around himself, and found none of them giving him their attention.</p><p>“Not discreet, but then again, they can’t identify me,” Chat spoke unde his breath. “Heh, I know I’m a geniu--”</p><p> </p><p>Someone squealed suddenly, and Chat instantly went defensive, pulling his baton out, fearing an akuma attack. However, he found himself face-to-face with a group of about seven girls who were staring at him, the one in the middle pointing in his direction.</p><p>“CHAT NOIR!?” The rest of the group yelled, getting the instant attention of everyone in the lobby.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Looks like I spoke too soon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, hey?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Heeeeey!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette pulled at her pigtails, glaring daggers at the movie poster. Well, more like the movie theater manager who stood in front of the said poster, holding her pink balloon and next clue hostage. </p><p> </p><p>She paced back and forth a few feet away from the concession counter, her challenging blue gaze locked on the <em> evil </em> woman.</p><p>It had been nearly an hour already, and she was trapped here, stuck, unable to go anywhere  All because that stupid, idiotic alley cat had decided that Marinette had to <em> prove </em> she was on the treasure hunt! And apparently the first two clues weren’t enough. </p><p> </p><p>‘Cause, of course, he was the Adrien Agreste and the great Chat Noir! And of course, there was a password, like every treasure hunt should have! And of course, she needed to know that damn ‘secret password’!</p><p> </p><p>Marinette groaned and practically clawed at her face. She had tried everything; from pawsome to chatastic, m’lady, lucky charm, roses, partner, best friend, kitty, cataclysm… hell, she had even tried bugaboo, and none of them were the right password. She crouched into herself, putting her hands over her head for a few seconds as she tried to think.</p><p>Adrien was a romantic, and she knew the password had to be something related to her… but what? She read the clue again and again, hoping there was some sort of hint that she was missing. <em> I would not have come here with another. </em> The line stuck out to her, and Chat Noir’s words a few days ago as they talked on her balcony suddenly struck a chord.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You are one of a kind Marinette, there isn’t another person like you in this world.” “I’m not that special Chat Noir.” She’d said softly, his clawed hand covering hers on the rail, “You are more than special.” His eyes shined, the softest smile on his face, “That’s why you’re my…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She ran up to the counter and pointed at the manager, “PURRINCESS!”</p><p> </p><p>The woman put a hand on her hip, but her face softened into a smile, “I guess you are her. You are one very lucky girl.” The pink heart shaped balloon was handed over to her and she squealed, tearing open the top of the envelope to read her next clue.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Chat Noir, for the life of him, could not remember a time when he was so thoroughly relieved to see Chloe Bourgeois.</p><p>He’d been stuck in the lobby for over an hour already, taking pictures and signing autographs. When the blonde heiress had appeared, he was waiting for her to ask why he was here alone without Ladybug.</p><p> </p><p>So color him surprised when she silently made her way up to him, her face expressionless.</p><p> </p><p>Her unamused blue gaze had him cringing back, until she turned on her heel and faced the crowd, “All right, that’s<b> <em> IT</em> </b> <em> ! </em> You’ve hounded Chat Noir long enough for one day, stop pestering the mangy cat and let him breathe!”</p><p> </p><p>It took a second for the crowd to understand what Chloe meant behind her harsh words before they started dispersing. And even though she had saved his skin, Chat was frowning when he heard the word ‘mangy’. </p><p> </p><p>He leaned over to whisper in her ear. “Hey, I am a purrfectly clean cat, thank you very much.”</p><p>“Do you want me to let them loose at you again?” Chloe whispered back, effortlessly shutting him up.</p><p> </p><p>When the apologies started, he held up his hands to calm everyone down, before giving the crowd a bow. “It’s not a problem, I’m glad to have met all of you. Thank you for believing in me and m’lady.”</p><p>A few more flashes went off and Chloe continued to shoo people away. She took a moment to speak to him earnestly. “I’m only doing this once so you better appreciate the effort and not let it go to waste.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at her and took off with another small wave towards the crowd. When the elevator door closed, he leaned back against the far wall and closed his eyes with a heavy sigh.</p><p> </p><p>He thought back to their conversation last week, where Ladybug had mentioned shyly that he was handsome. He’d preened of course, while inside his jackhammer heart just pounded away at his chest trying to burst free. It was at the end of his teasing when he threw out a comment about being on the cover of a magazine one day, that she had looked away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Her voice had dropped as she stared out into the sunset sky, “You really could though Kitty. You are every bit as handsome as Adrien Agreste, and I’ve seen the way you can pull a crowd just by smiling. You’d probably rival him in that, and everything.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He’d gone silent then, the sincerity in her words not lost on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well played m’lady. You did say that I’d rival Adrien Agreste as far as pulling a crowd.”</p><p> </p><p>The elevator opened with a <b> <em>Ding!</em> </b> Chat made his way onto the roof, seeing the long stem red rose sitting in a black vase with a green paw print on it. The next clue tied with the same green ribbon to the stem of the rose.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Marinette felt herself flush as she finished reading the clue.</p>
<p></p><div class="mchit">
  <p>
    <em>Here you serenaded to a statue made of wax.  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> For the kiss that you nearly shared, care to lay down the facts? ;D</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Despite the rising heat on her face, she scoffed and wrinkled her nose. Especially at the damn emoji at the end. </p><p>She felt the urge to both facepalm and melt at the same time. Her kitty was the biggest, sweetest dork on the whole planet. </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully though, she knew exactly where to go.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind raced as she trekked her way across town, staring down at the clue in her hand. What did he mean… ‘lay down the facts?’</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p></p><div class="achit">
  <p>
    <em>Aligned with light and littered with red,  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> This was the place where all your love for me was said.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>“Well that’s not fair, Mari,” He muttered under his breath. “I’ve declared my love for you in a lot of different places, all over Paris.” He paced back and forth, knowing the first part of the clue would give away the real location.</p><p> </p><p>His stomach fell as he stared out at the city from the top of the tower. He didn’t know. She’d stumped him. It was too vague of a clue, and nothing seemed to pop out at him. He folded his arms and let his head rest there, staring at the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, Notre Dame, Trocadero, the Arc… he bolted up straight.</p><p> </p><p>Notre Dame. Tealights, red roses, first time confession of love…</p><p> </p><p>The night came back and he beamed, knowing exactly where she wanted him to be.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When he landed on top of the rooftop, his throat tightened and he felt the sting in his eyes. Red rose petals were littered across the space, along with soft tea lights. It was too early for their gentle glow to be seen, the sun still high enough that the sky was holding onto its natural brilliant blue. </p><p> </p><p>But that didn’t matter to him. </p><p>She had recreated that night, and he fell in love with her that much more.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t deserve you m’lady.” He whispered, wiping the tears from his eyes. The next red rose was sitting on a small silver pillow, holding the black envelope down in place. He picked it up and opened it, shaking his head and smiling, her words getting blurry the further down the page he got.</p>
<p></p><div class="achit">
  <p>
    <em>My dearest Adrien,  </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Yes, I know that you’re Chat Noir. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I’m sorry. I’ve known for a while, seeing pieces of my precious partner in the wonderfully sweet boy who has my heart. The closer we became as friends, the more of my best friend I saw in my chaton. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> It made me realize why I was so afraid of getting close to Chat Noir. I knew I'd fall, hard, but that’s also what I didn’t realize.  </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> I wouldn’t fall at all.  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>You can’t fall for someone you are completely in love with already. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> There was nothing to be afraid of, and now I can say it without fear. I love you Kitty, I always have, and always will.  </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>I don’t want any more secrets between us, so you only have one stop left.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Yours,  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ladybug</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>A laugh escaped him, and before Chat knew, he was down on his knees, shaking with mirth.</p><p>All this time… all this time he had thought she didn’t know that he knew and yet…</p><p> </p><p>Oh, the way fate and secrets played out.</p><p> </p><p>Wiping a tear from his eye, Chat flipped the note over and saw the clue. His eyes widened as he read on, and as soon as he finished, he took off instantly in the direction of his destination, warmth spreading into every fiber of his being. </p><p> </p><p>He knew where he had to go, to find her.</p><p> </p><p>The<em> real</em> her.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Marinette walked around the Gremlin, the museum director smiling when she saw her. It only took a minute for the director to lead her to the Adrien statue, where a pink heart balloon waited for her.</p><p> </p><p>Opening the letter, the first two words had it nearly falling out of her hands. </p><p><em>‘My lady.’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>Her vision started to blur as she read on, the sincerity of his words echoing in her ears.</p>
<p></p><div class="mchit">
  <p>
    <em>My lady,  </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> I guess the truth is out. I’m sorry, I’ve known for a while.  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I wanted to tell you sooner, but fear kept me silent. I always thought that Ladybug had my whole heart, but I realized that Marinette was at its core, and it scared me to realize just how much I loved you. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Knowing that my lady was also my amazingly beautiful and notoriously clumsy best friend, I knew there was no way I had a chance, but I had to try.  </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>I have to try. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>I can’t keep it a secret any more, or I may truly burst.  </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>I love you Marinette, I always have, and always will. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> You only have one stop left, if you are up for it. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Yours, </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Tears streamed down her eyes, as a choked laugh escaped her. Her knees gave out as she grasped tightly at the clue, her body shaking with mirth.</p><p>All this time… all this time she had thought he didn’t know that she knew and yet…</p><p> </p><p>Oh, the way fate and secrets played out.</p><p> </p><p>Clasping a hand on her mouth, Marinette flipped the note over and saw the clue. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened as she read on, and as soon as she finished, she shakily got up. Thanking the manager, she took off instantly in the direction of her destination, warmth spreading into every fiber of her being. </p><p> </p><p>She knew where she had to go, to find him.</p><p> </p><p>The <em>real</em> him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Her feet had never moved faster, her smile bright despite the tears that refused to stop falling. </p><p> </p><p>He<em> knew </em>. </p><p>He knew the truth too and loved her anyways. </p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t believe they had managed to keep the truth from each other like this. A soft laugh escaped her as she unconsciously noticed the way the sky was becoming quickly overcast with gray. She turned a corner, the fluttering in her stomach hitching to a pleasant hum as the steps of the school came into sight.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a thought hit her. </p><p>What if he had solved the game before her?</p><p> </p><p>The possibility made her gasp, and adrenaline fuelled through her. She wanted to check. She wanted to know. Immediately.</p><p> </p><p>Ducking into the nearest alleyway, Marinette transformed. She quickly made a detour for the school, getting herself into the building through the first open window she could find.</p><p>And bless her luck, it was the window to the locker room. The one where she had hidden the clue.</p><p> </p><p>She rushed down the aisle to get to the other gallery that had Adrien’s locker, when something caught her attention. Skidding to a stop, the girl walked back a few steps, only to find herself frozen in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>There was a note taped to her locker. Curious, she walked towards it, pulling it out from its location.</p>
<p></p><div class="mchit">
  <p>
    <em>Meet me on the roof.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Confused, Marinette opened her locker to grab the umbrella from her locker. She walked towards Adrien’s locker, all the while staring at the note in her hand. </p><p> </p><p>The roof?  </p><p> </p><p>She reached Adrien’s locker, only to find the note she had left in the morning still taped there. She was honestly surprised that she’d made it to the place first, especially given that he had no doubt been powered up for the entire game. Could it be that he was unable to figure the clue out?</p><p>Shaking her head, Marinette tried to push the thought away. Knowing it wouldn’t do good to just sit there and ponder, she got out of the room quickly. Her heart beat fast as she used her yo-yo to reach the roof. She looked around, only to find the place empty.</p><p> </p><p>Her gaze went to the darkening sky, and she closed her eyes, waiting.</p><p> </p><p>Moments turned to minutes. As the first few drops of rain hit her face, Marinette frowned. </p><p>Where <em> was </em> he?</p><p> </p><p>She opened the umbrella and stared sadly out into the city. What was she supposed to do if he never showed up? What if he didn’t understand the last clue at all? But he still would have showed up for her clue, right?</p><p> </p><p>Her shoulders slumped and she stared down, her eyes widening at the sight of the ball of black sitting out on the front steps.</p><p> </p><p>Stupid, adorable cat.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Chat sat on the steps with his head in his arms, knowing that there was nothing here. He had been checking for too long. </p><p> </p><p>Could this really be the wrong place? </p><p> </p><p>Green eyes roved over and over again the crumpled piece of paper he held in his hands.</p>
<p></p><div class="achit">
  <p>
    <em>Storm clouds had gathered in the sky and we had had a rough start,  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> You gave me an umbrella here, and that’s where you stole my heart.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>He scoffed, burying himself in his arms trying to get smaller. He remembered clearly the day he had given her that umbrella. She had been in love with him since then?</p><p> </p><p>He had been far too excited when he arrived. Even though the way they thought, the sync they had was eerie, he knew that it was the place. College Francoise Dupont was the place he was supposed to be. For the last clue.</p><p>And yet, he had searched around the entire building five times over, and ended up empty-handed.</p><p> </p><p>A few drops of rain hit his head, but he didn’t move.</p><p> </p><p>Had he lost the game? Or had Marinette forgot to place the last clue there and he had been stumped for real?</p><p> </p><p>A shadow came over him, and the rain stopped as suddenly as it had started.</p><p>Confused, he looked up to find her happy blue eyes gazing back at him. Her other hand held a crumpled note. A note that looked very familiar.</p><p> </p><p>The clue he had left for her.</p>
<p></p><div class="mchit">
  <p>
    <em>Dark skies cast shadows when we first met, hiding a truth we couldn’t see.  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> My heart became yours, here in the place we first met, if you’ll have me.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>“Why so pouty, Kitty?”</p><p> </p><p>The next thing he knew, he was on his feet in a second, turning to her in shock, “M’lady! Y-You’re here, where...”</p><p>“I was on the roof waiting for you, dork.” She bopped his nose, and he felt a hot blush rise to his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think you were here yet. I looked everywhere for your clue and…” Chat rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “I couldn’t find it.”</p><p>She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, clearly to make sure that he wouldn’t get soaked more than he already was. She pressed a kiss to his knuckles, and he nearly felt his knees give way. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s taped to your locker, dummy.”</p><p> </p><p>His locker? Chat felt his eyes widen at the revelation. All this time the clue had been that close to him?</p><p>He raced inside, her laughter ringing out behind him. He burst into the locker room, his tail swishing happily back and forth as he dashed towards his locker. </p><p> </p><p>He detached the taped note from the locker excitedly. </p>
<p></p><div class="achit">
  <p>
    <em>My balcony.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Beaming, he took off towards the main gate, clue clutched in his hand tight. It didn’t catch him by surprise to not find her on the school steps anymore. He took out his baton and shot himself up in the sky, stopping himself at the desired height. </p><p>From that height, he could see her waiting, already out of her spots. His heart swelled in his chest, and the next thing he knew, his body was acting on its own. He had leaned forward, resulting in a perfect drop atop the Dupain-Cheng balcony, right next to her.</p><p> </p><p>His lady. His Marinette.</p><p> </p><p>The rain, which had been weak from the start, had calmed down to a gentle drizzle. Chat shook himself over like a cat who had just got a dip in a river, spilling water all around and over Marinette.</p><p> </p><p>“Chat! <b> <em>Eww!</em> </b>” Marinette squealed, cringing away from him. He pulled her into his arms, nuzzling into her neck, not letting her go.</p><p> </p><p>“You knew. You knew this whole time.” He whispered.</p><p>She stopped trying to get out of his strong arms, relaxing against him. “You did too.”</p><p> </p><p>A chuckle escaped him. “We danced around in a Love Square when we didn’t know of each other’s identities…”</p><p>“... and still managed to remain in a tangled mess after discovering who was beneath the mask,” Marinette finished, giggling.</p><p> </p><p>He lightly bumped his head against her, a smile lighting up his face. “Are we idiots?” He asked shyly.</p><p>“The biggest.” She teased. </p><p> </p><p>A flash of soft green light fell over them, and immediately, a black blur swooped out of his ring and phased through the skylight to the room below.</p><p> </p><p>“Seems like we weren’t the only eager people around here,” Marinette whispered softly.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>As he stared into her eyes, Adrien found himself entranced by her. </p><p> </p><p>Her beauty, her smile, her jovialness. He wanted to treasure them all, keep them close to his heart.</p><p>The back of his fingers trailed lightly down the side of her face, and her eyes widened a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Adrien?”</p><p> </p><p>He was enchanted by everything that was Marinette. He was falling deeper and deeper in love with her, and now, he just could not hold back.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette, I love you.” </p><p> </p><p>The confession came out easily, like the soft breeze that blew in the drizzle, surrounding the two teenagers in its embrace. Marinette’s mouth hung open in surprise, before her lips stretched into a smile. A smile so bright, it chased any lingering doubts from his heart away.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Adrien.” </p><p> </p><p>They both leaned their foreheads against each other, basking in the other’s presence. Tears of happiness trickled down their cheeks, both finally happy about the masks that had faded, the glass wall that had crumbled, their love that had triumphed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I nearly forgot about this.”</p><p> </p><p>Breaking the embrace, Adrien leaned back a little. Marinette looked at him curiously as he reached into his jacket.</p><p>“Marinette Dupain Cheng, Ladybug, the girl I absolutely love,” Adrien started as he pulled out a black box, kneeling down on one knee as he held her right hand. Marinette gasped in surprise, her left hand coming up to cover her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Adrien, chaton,” Marinette stammered, her face lit up in a beautiful blush. “I swear if this is a proposal…”</p><p>“Don’t worry… just tell me…” He opened the box, revealing a beautiful soft pink ring, engraved with the words<em> ‘My Princess’ </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you… will you go out with me?” </p><p> </p><p>She giggled, her tears flowing out freely. And the next thing Adrien knew, he was tackled into a strong hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, you stupid cat, yes!” </p><p> </p><p>Laughing, Adrien slipped the ring on her right finger, before pulling her back into his arms. They both stayed like that, hugging each other tight as the drizzle slowly came to a stop.</p><p> </p><p>“I seriously thought for a moment that you were going to propose to me,” Marinette whispered, before breaking into a fit of giggles. “I mean, not like I would not have wanted you to propose to me, I absolutely would have! And still do! But just the thing is that… we’re 16! That would have been too fast, y’know, heh.”</p><p>“If you want, I can propose to you tomorrow M’La-- Hey, hey! I was kidding, I was kidding!” Adrien broke off laughing as he tried to block her playful punches. </p><p> </p><p>As she calmed down, he hugged her once again, patting at her hair. “But I get you, yep. I personally thought the promise ring would have been a bit too much and--”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette pulled away from him, looking at him dead in the eyes. “You think it would have been a bit too much?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he reached out to rub at the back of his neck. “A bit too cheesy, you see--”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s bad,” she whispered in a playful tone, catching him by surprise. “‘Cause y’know...”</p><p>Adrien looked in awe as Marinette reached into her purse, pulling out a box similar to his and colored a deep red.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess great minds think alike, chaton.”</p><p> </p><p>He took the box with shaking hands, opening it to find a silver band, engraved with the words, <em> ‘My Knight’ </em>. </p><p>He slipped the ring onto his right finger and examined it. And before he knew, Adrien laughed out loud; a true genuine laugh that filled him with so much warmth, so much happiness. </p><p> </p><p>All the synchronisation, paying off like this... </p><p> </p><p>“Will you go out with me, Kitty?” Marinette softly giggled, pecking him on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes snapped to hers, happy peridots getting lost in the mystifying sapphires. He tugged her closer into him, delighting in the squeal that escaped her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” was all he whispered as his lips brushed against hers.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! More is coming soon so don't fret! And as always feel free to leave kudos, or review if want! </p>
<p>Au Revoir for now!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>